Pedra da Lua
by Elizabeth Curray
Summary: Remus estava curioso, Sírius estava com tesão. Era tudo muito simples, mas não era. Quando é que as coisas ultrapassaram os limites pré-definidos do que seria essa relação?
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Pedra da Lua**

 **Classificação:** M

 **Shipper: Remus Lupin / Sírius Black**

 **Aviso:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da Jk. Eu não ganho nada com essa fic. Só um sorriso feliz a cada review, então ajude-me a encontrar a felicidade!

 **Aviso 2:** Palavrões, sexo, homossexualismo. Igualzinho é na vida real. Conforme-se.

 **Prefácio**

\- O quê?

\- Eu... eu acho melhor você voltar para sua cama, Padfoot. E-eu não quero mais isso.

\- Você parecia bem animado ontem a noite. E na noite antes disso.

\- Sírius! – Remus puxou o lençol com mais força, como se ele fosse feito do material mais resistente das armaduras do exército. Passou a mão por entre as franjas suadas. – Não é isso. Quero dizer, é mais que isso. Eu percebi que quero mais que isso.

Timidamente, ele levantou os olhos. Sirius o encarava fixamente. Parecia paralisado.

\- Você sabe que… o que eu tenho… é só isso o que eu sei dar, Moony. Você não pode me exigir mais.

Remus sorriu, embora a tristeza em seu sorriso tornasse muito difícil chamar aquilo de sorriso. Mas, de alguma forma, Sirius pareceu entender que aquele era o primeiro passo para que as últimas noites se apagassem de suas memórias e tudo voltasse a ser como antes.

\- Mas eu não estou te pedindo, Padfoot. Eu entendo, eu sei, mas isso não muda o fato de que eu não posso continuar ignorando o que eu preciso, e eu preciso de algo que vá além disso. É melhor você voltar pra sua cama, e não aparecer de novo no meio da noite. Tudo bem?

Não estava tudo bem, mas Sirius se viu acenando com a cabeça facilmente, como se aquilo não representasse... o quê? Ele não sabia ao certo o que representava, mas ao fechar as cortinas com força e se jogar em sua cama, havia uma sensação estranha em seu peito. Apertava as suas entranhas e tornava a respiração um processo difícil, então Sirius se concentrou na imensa tarefa que era respirar, e esperou que o sono o levasse.

S&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Título: Pedra da Lua**

 **Classificação:** M

 **Shipper: Remus Lupin / Sírius Black**

 **Aviso:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da Jk. Eu não ganho nada com essa fic. Só um sorriso feliz a cada review, então ajude-me a encontrar a felicidade!

 **Aviso 2:** Palavrões, sexo, homossexualismo. Igualzinho é na vida real. Conforme-se.

 **Capítulo 1: Moony**

Remus acordou com a sensação de alívio. Por mais que uma parte dele sentisse falta, ele sabia que tinha tomado a melhor decisão que podia ao propor a Sirius que eles interrompessem aquela insanidade antes que alguém se machucasse. Ele devia ter tomado essa decisão antes; cabia a ele, o mais centrado. Sirius provavelmente deixaria passar anos, se casaria até perceber que deveriam interromper as... atividades que vinham tendo há alguns dias. Não que Remus fosse deixar as coisas chegarem a esse ponto, mas em se tratando de Sirius Black...

Ele sacudiu a cabeça, sorrindo, e se levantou. Nem passou pela sua cabeça, enquanto caminhava até o lavabo, passando pela cama vazia de Sirius, que este pudesse ter qualquer outra opinião além de concordar com ele.

 **S &R**

* * *

Sirius já estava no refeitório há um tempo, a julgar pelo farelo de torradas em seu prato vazio e a garrafa de café pela metade que ele sempre contrabandeava – Hogwarts tinha um sistema rígido sobre o uso da cafeína para crianças.

\- Quer um pouco? – ele ofereceu, quando Remus sentou-se a seu lado.

\- Ah, sim, por favor. Onde está Wormtail e Prongs?

Sirius deu de ombros.

\- Achei que estivessem com você.

\- E eu achei que estivessem com você, quando desci ao Salão... Hum, o que é isso que você pôs na minha torrada? Cheira bem.

\- Geleia de damasco.

\- Hmm, damasco. Obrigada, Padfoot. Então, como estava dizendo, quando desci ao Salão Comunal eles já tinham ido. Eu pensei que...

\- Açúcar?

\- Sim, por favor, dois... é, dois torrões, obrigada, Padfoot, como sabia? Pensei que eles tinham vindo direto para cá. Você não sabe onde eles devem estar? Temos prova de transfiguração daqui a pouco.

Sirius se virou rapidamente para a mesa da sonserina, onde Snape tomava seu chá calmamente.

\- O seboso está ali, então não estão aprontando com ele.

Remus bufou, falando algo de boca cheia que fez Sirius se virar de volta.

\- O quê?

Remus engoliu.

\- Como se você não fosse estar por dentro de uma brincadeirinha com Severus.

Sirius sorriu enquanto se voltava para seu café, mas era um sorriso bem pálido em comparação com os que ele costumava dar. Remus engoliu o último pedaço de torrada, que desceu raspando em sua garganta, e aceitou o suco de abóbora que Sirius lhe passou, franzindo a sobrancelha ao beber.

\- Desde quando eles colocam hortelã no suco de abóbora?

Sirius sorriu um de seus semi-sorrisos novamente, mas não disse nada. Remus sabia que, se pressionasse, as palavras "suborno" e "elfos domésticos" estariam envolvidas, mas optou por não falar nada. Sucos de abóbora com hortelã ainda era seu favorito. Ele se perguntava desde quando Sirius Black havia notado.

Isso o lembrou do porquê quase engasgou com o pedaço de torrada.

\- Hm, Sírius. Você está bem?

\- Eu estou. Por quê? Você não está?

\- Eu? Eu estou, claro. Por que você pergunta? Não sou eu que estou agindo estranho.

\- Por que _você_ pergunta?

\- Ora, porque... Você está me deixando confuso. Deixa para lá.

Sirius se levantou.

\- Sim, melhor mesmo. Vamos?

\- Mas... é cedo! Eu ainda não terminei o meu café.

\- Você terminou suas torradas, e eu estou levando o café, veja – Sirius balançou a garrafa térmica nas mãos. - Vamos procurar Prongs e Wormtail antes que eles se metam em confusão.

Pescando uma última torrada na mesa, Remus se deixou levar.

Eles encontraram os demais em um dos corredores próximos à sala de transfiguração com um grupinho de quintanistas grifinórias. Algumas delas pareciam muito interessadas no que James Potter dizia; as outras pareciam ocupadas tentando ignorar Petter.

\- Ora, veja. Isso surpreende você? Isso não me surpreende. Ei, aquela lá é a Mafalda Collins? Vamos... O quê? O que foi Sirius? Nossos amigos estão naquela direção, você está...

\- Ah, é cedo. Vamos dar uma volta, deixá-los a vontade.

\- Não brinca, eles parecem a vontade para você, Sirius? – Remus ergueu as sobrancelhas, cético, mas parou quando Sirius os apoiou numa parede de pedra, de costas para o grupo, e começou a nervosamente mexer na orelha. – O quê? Nós não gostamos da Mafalda agora?

\- Ah, hum, ehh... hum. Mafalda? Quem gosta da Mafalda? Digo, eu gosto da Mafalda, quem não gosta da Mafalda, tão fofinha e o jeito meiguinho que ela fala super... hum... cute. Todo mundo gosta da fofa da Mafalda, não é? E você, Moony, você gosta da Mafalda, Moony? Hm?

Remus franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas, confuso.

\- Você me parece febril. Tem certeza de que está bem?

\- Otimamente bem. Quer mais café?

\- Oi, Remus!

\- Oi! Olha, só... hahaha, olha, Moony, veja. É a Mafalda! Oi, Mafalda, como você está, querida?

A menina ruiva de grandes olhos verdes e sardas nas bochechas arregalou os olhos frente à delicadeza de Sirius – ou talvez tenha feito por conta do braço firmemente preso em seus ombros.

\- Ooi, Sirius. Estou ótima, obrigada por perguntar. E você?

\- Estamos bem. Eu estou bem. Estou ótimo na verdade. Quer café?

Remus aguentou até esse momento, mas o nível de estranhice subiu quando Sirius praticamente esfregou a garrafa de café no nariz da pobre moça. Erguendo as mãos para o alto, ele se rendeu.

\- Ok, já chega. Você está muito esquisito, Sírius Black. Eu vou lá, com os meus amigos, com licença.

Quando Remus se retirou, o olhar de Mafalda era de decepção. Sirius sorriu, satisfeito.

\- Venha, querida, você parece estar precisando de um café.

 **S &B**

* * *

Sirius parecia normal na aula, porém, mais tarde, a caminho da aula de adivinhações, aconteceram mais algumas daquelas coisas estranhas.

Remus havia aproveitado que terminara o exame mais cedo, e saiu para procurar Mafalda e pedir desculpas pelo comportamento de Sirius. Mafalda na verdade parecia muito feliz e disse não ter se importado, que Sirius era muito divertido e que eles tiveram um bom momento. Sem saber ao certo o que "bom momento" significava, Remus deu um sorriso amarelo e foi à biblioteca encerrar um dever de História da Magia e acabou cochilando, o que o fez perder o almoço, quase se atrasar e ser alvo de uma piadinha de mal gosto de Wormtail envolvendo nerds atrasados e sinais apocalípticos. Ele girou os olhos e se preparou para seguir os amigos na escadaria em espiral, mas Sirius o segurou.

\- Moony.

Não havia nem um pouco da diversão anterior nas feições de Sirius, que franzia o cenho e parecia lutar com algo antes de sorrir um de seus pálidos sorrisos.

\- Você está... venha aqui, sua gravata está...

\- Oh.

Remus tentou evitar, mas não conseguiu não corar enquanto Sirius desfazia o nó destruído de sua gravata e a ajeitava.

\- Pronto. Hm. Você podia... dar uma ajeitada nos cabelos.

Corando ainda mais, Remus passou os dedos rapidamente por entre os fios castanhos. Esperava que o maroto não desconfiasse que ele havia adormecido na biblioteca para não ser vítima de mais piadas; preferia manter isso em segredo.

\- Obrigada, Padfoot – agradeceu timidamente, subindo as escadas correndo para não perder a aula. Ele não havia reparado até se sentar e retirar seu livro da bolsa que Padfoot não o havia seguido.

Sirius apareceu no Salão Comunal quando já havia escurecido. Remus se preparou para um sermão sobre perder as aulas, mas Sirius já estava sentando do outro lado da Sala com um grupo de meninas, então ele voltou os olhos para seu dever de História da Magia. Em algum momento ele tinha que terminar aquele dever.

Depois do que pareceram algumas horas, Remus estralou o pescoço e se espreguiçou, só então notando que a sala comunal estava consideravelmente mais vazia. Ergueu os olhos e viu Sirius, sozinho, um copo de um líquido âmbar na mão que ele não se surpreendia por estar ali, e os olhos fixos nele.

Sirius não sorriu, não desviou o olhar, não fez qualquer sinal de que percebia ter sido flagrado encarando, no entanto, o olhar estava lá, sem desvio, sem constrangimento, sem dúvidas de que era para ele.

Remus engoliu em seco ao se lembrar do que aconteceu da última vez que se deixou ser encarado assim. Dizendo para si mesmo que não era um deja-vu, que Sírius tinha aprendido, que ele tinha aprendido, quebrou o contato, recolheu suas coisas e subiu correndo as escadas em direção ao seu dormitório.

Se jogou na cama da maneira que estava e tentou fazer o seu coração parar de bater daquele jeito. Ele apurou os ouvidos e previu tudo. Previu Sirius invadindo o dormitório, abrindo suas cortinas e se jogando sobre ele como havia feito das outras vezes. Dizendo coisas obscenas que o deixavam excitado e tudo estaria perdido outra vez, porque ele não teria forças para resistir a Sirius Black de novo.

Ele esperou. E esperou. Esperou e esperou.

Mas Sirius subiu depois de muito tempo e Remus ouviu seus passos do outro lado do dormitório, ouviu um dossel distante se abrindo e se fechando. Remus, mais desapontado que aliviado, se deixou adormecer.

 **S &R**

* * *

Na manhã seguinte, tudo transcorreu tão malditamente normal que Remus se sentia quase ofendido; não era para o mundo estar bem e seguir ensolarado e florido quando Remus Lupin tinha sentimentos confusos não-resolvidos. Alguma coisa devia estar diferente na natureza. Alguma coisa devia estar condizente com seu estado de espírito e fazer par com ele.

Ele tomou seu café da manhã e franziu as sobrancelhas pelo suco de abóbora sem hortelã. Olhou para Sírius, que parecia ocupado demais lendo um pedaço de papel para poder subornar um elfo doméstico que fizesse suas vontades.

Inclinou a cabeça, a curiosidade superando sua mágoa.

\- O que você está fazendo?

\- Hm? Eu? Pode emprestar sua pena, Moony?

\- Aqui – Peter foi mais rápido. – Você vai se encontrar com ela?

\- Não meta o rabo onde não é da sua conta, Wormtail.

Peter soltou uma exclamação, ultrajado. Geralmente Remus ralharia com Sirius pelo tratamento ao amigo, mas, ao invés disso, se viu perguntando:

\- Se encontrar com quem?

Em resposta, Sirius dobrou o papel e o encantou. Remus seguiu o pequeno pedaço de papel encantado e suas sobrancelhas sumiram por entre as franjas castanhas.

\- O quê? Nós gostamos da Mafalda agora?

Sirius o encarou, curioso.

\- Achei que sempre gostássemos da Mafalda.

Remus não tinha resposta para isso, pelo menos não uma que gostaria de expor. Ele gostava da Mafalda, até ontem. Felizmente, Sirius não parecia esperar por uma resposta, checando as horas com um feitiço de tempo.

\- Preciso ir. Combinei com Prongs que o ajudaria com uma estratégia nova para partida contra a sonserina. Vejo vocês na aula. Ah, Moony.

Sirius chamou, mas não precisava, pois Remus não havia tirado os olhos dele ainda.

\- Seu suco está na outra jarra, à sua esquerda.

Piscando um olho, Sirius se afastou. Remus virou o conteúdo da jarra no copo e o sabor de hortelã explodiu em sua língua. Uma semente de satisfação cresceu em algum lugar no seu peito e foi aquecendo e relaxando seus músculos retesados desde que Sirius escrevera aquele bilhete. De alguma forma, o encontro de Sirius com Mafalda pareceu menor agora, que sabia que o animago não havia esquecido de si.

\- Terra chamando Moony! Ei!

Remus piscou.

\- Oi, Petter. O que foi?

\- Eu disse que já estamos sozinhos, que tal você me ajudar com aquele dever de aritmancia, heim?

Remus girou os olhos e se preparou para um café da manhã muito longo.

Os garotos os encontraram a caminho das masmorras. Remus, distraído por alguma coisa incomum que parecia haver no imenso sorriso de Sirius – seria o encontro que o estava deixando assim tão feliz? Remus nunca achou que Sirius gostasse tanto de Mafalda assim -, tropeçou nos próprios pés. Foi Petter quem o amparou.

\- Epa. Cuidado aí, Moony. O que Sirius colocou no seu suco de abóbora?

Com um sorriso sem graça, Remus, sentindo sua bochecha queimar de constrangimento, decidiu que era melhor parar de passar vergonha e apressou o passo, sem esperar os amigos.

\- Moony.

Ele fingiu não ouvir. O que estava acontecendo com ele, afinal?

\- Moony!

Mas que droga. Quando é que ia parar para pensar calmamente e analisar seus sentimentos? Até quando continuaria em negação?

\- Moony, Moony, Moony.

Sem escolha, se não quisesse que o Sirius o perseguisse gritando seu apelido por todos os corredores até a aula, Remus parou de andar. De relance, viu que os outros dois continuavam parados onde estavam, apenas Sirius o havia seguido.

\- O que deu em você? Estou te chamando há séculos.

\- Eu... Só não quero me atrasar, só isso.

\- Estamos dez minutos adiantados.

Remus corou de novo.

\- Você me chamou por alguma razão específica, Sírius?

Sírius ainda o encarou por alguns segundos antes de, surpreendentemente, se abaixar.

Mil coisas passaram pela cabeça de Remus no milésimo de segundo que levou para perceber que seus cadarços estavam desamarrados e Sírius fazia a gentileza de amarrar.

Espera... o quê?

\- O quê...?

\- Francamente, Moony... Devia ter mais cuidado. Quer tropeçar de novo e se estatelar no chão?

Remus olhou ao redor, corando ao perceber que os dois já chamavam um pouco de atenção.

\- Padfoot, levanta daí!

Sua resposta foi apenas um olhar, enquanto os compridos e ágeis dedos trabalhavam. Remus engoliu em seco. Tê-lo assim, daquela forma... Remus imaginou algumas coisas, mas uma delas em especial era a pergunta: por que mesmo ele expulsou aquele garoto da sua cama?

Sírius piscou os longos cílios escuros e seu sorriso desvaneceu por completo, restando alguma coisa que Remus não pôde decifrar.

As mãos finalizaram o serviço e Sírius, lentamente, se levantou. Ele estava próximo. Eles pareciam respirar o mesmo ar, o que, ao mesmo tempo que era inebriante, parecia tornar mais difícil esse processo. O que Sirius estava pensando? Havia algo naqueles orbes que o intrigava, que o fazia querer se aprofundar, mergulhar... Havia algo no ar ali e ele sabia que estava deixando passar alguma coisa, alguma resposta. Talvez uma pergunta?

Os olhos de Sirius desceram para seus lábios. Tão perto assim, ele sentiu algumas borboletas se agitarem em seu estômago.

E então, um estalo. De repente, Remus se lembrou do porquê havia expulsado Sírius de sua cama: era porque isso que ele estava desejando agora tão ardentemente que fazia sua garganta queimar e o gosto amargo da bílis inundar sua boca nunca aconteceria. Sírius mesmo havia assumido. Tudo que ele poderia ter, ele tivera. E Remus, em sua vã inocência, havia pensado que era melhor interromper tudo antes que desejasse aquilo que Sirius não poderia dar, sem saber – quão pateta ele havia sido? – que seu desejo por mais já estava comprometido. Ele já desejava o que era impossível. Na verdade – e aqui ele se perguntou o quão óbvia era essa conclusão – ele já desejava há muito tempo.

Ele assistiu quando os olhos de Black assumiram um brilho preocupado.

\- Moony, você está bem?

Ele não estava bem. As peças soltas que o deixavam confuso haviam finalmente se encaixado, mas em troca, algo havia se quebrado dentro dele. Ele sentiu a queimação de sua garganta subir para o fundo de seus olhos e sabia o que isso significava. Sabia o que havia no olhar de Padfoot.

Quando a risada alta de Petter os alcançou, tão perto, Remus aproveitou para dar costas a Sirius e caminhar apressadamente em direção à sala de aula, dizendo a si mesmo que lidaria com isso mais tarde. Tinha aula de poções agora, e ele não era exatamente um talento nato como Prongs e Padfoot, ele precisava estudar, se um dia quisesse ir além de sua licantropia e conquistar alguma coisa.

Sentou-se calmamente, ou assim esperava, no lugar de sempre e tratou de controlar a respiração. A sua licantropia... será que era isso que segurava Black? Não, não poderia ser. Sirius não era assim. Ele não havia demonstrado desde o início que aceitava Remus do jeito que ela era? Mas uma coisa era serem amigos, outra bem diferente era se permitir ter sentimentos românticos por um lobisomem. Quer dizer, na cama as coisas pareciam ir muito bem, mas agora que parava para pensar nisso... a relação deles nunca tinha sido muito saudável, com Sirius tocando-o sempre sexualmente, nunca além, sem contar que eles nunca haviam se beijado antes. Sirius não parecia querer esse tipo de contato.

Era um pensamento injusto, ele se repreendeu. Sirius nunca o tocava romanticamente naqueles momentos, era verdade, mas todos os seus toques pareciam direcionados para apenas uma finalidade: excitá-lo, dar prazer a ele. Sírius nunca fora egoísta nesse sentido, pelo contrário. E quanto ao beijo... se parasse para pensar, Remus sabia que as circunstâncias nunca haviam sido tão propensas a beijos... Tudo acontecia sempre tão rápido, tão instintivo... Claro que ele sentia falta, mas não dava para dizer também que só não acontecera por causa de Sírius. Remus tinha sua parcela de culpa nisso também. Não é como se tivesse se esforçado. O beijo parecia ser a chave para quebrar todo o grande plano de que era só sexo. Só uma diversão entre amigos. Só algo que não precisava interromper a amizade deles. Só um monte de baboseira que ele não sabia como havia acreditado até então.

\- Você está bem? – Veio a voz suave que o tirou de suas divagações. Sirius havia pegado o lugar ao seu lado e já tinha o livro aberto. Ótimo. Sírius Black ao seu lado por duas longas horas era tudo o que ele precisava.

\- Estou, obrigada, Padfoot.

Sírius não sorriu, mas um brilho de diversão passou por seus olhos.

\- Você talvez encontre algo que melhore seu humor em sua bolsa.

Confuso, Remus permaneceu estático por um momento, mas Sirius o incentivou a abrir a bolsa, fazendo gestos que lembravam claramente um zíper sendo aberto. Saindo de seu estado de confusão, ele abriu a mochila, encontrando bolos de penas de açúcar de menta e barras de chocolate licorados.

Arregalou os olhos.

\- Como isso veio parar aqui?

Remus não estava com vontade de sorrir, mas o fez por Sirius, frente ao gesto inegavelmente cuidadoso.

\- Obrigada, Padfoot. Eu divido com você mais tarde.

Sírius também sorriu, mas Remus notou que também havia certo esforço ali, pois o sorriso logo se foi, restando apenas aquele olhar penetrante que o desconcertava. Não agora. Ela não precisava disso agora.

Desviou os olhos para a lousa, torcendo para que ele não perguntasse novamente se estava bem. Remus não tinha tanta certeza por quanto tempo conseguiria esconder.

Mas Sirius não perguntou, embora não tenha desviado os olhos dele. Remus podia sentir, queimando seu pescoço e nuca, o que provavelmente o estava fazendo corar.

Ele estava mesmo muito fodido.

Apertando os olhos, tentou se concentrar no professor. E conseguiu, por 20 minutos, até perceber que Sirius recebia bilhetinhos.

Não queria, mas seu pescoço se espichou sem seu comando.

" _Wormtail me disse que você vai se encontrar com a Mafalda, mas eu não acreditei nele. É verdade?"_

Sírius amassou o papel e não respondeu. Remus tentou voltar sua atenção à Slughorn, mas menos de cinco minutos depois chegou um novo bilhete, que teve o mesmo destino do anterior. Quase não dando tempo, Remus espiou:

" _Padfoot, seu cão pulguento, você nem gosta da Mafalda!"_

Houve alguns minutos de quietude em que Remus conseguiu fazer algumas anotações, mas logo se percebeu alvo de novo bilhete.

" _Moony, mande Padfoot responder às minhas mensagens se não vou arrancar as bolas dele"._

Sirius girou os olhos quando o bilhete foi passado para ele sob um olhar divertido de Remus, e, cedendo, rabiscou embaixo.

 _1 não é o que você está pensando. 2 Para de pensar nas minhas bola professor está olhando feio para nós dois, se ainda não reparou, então sossega essa bunda fedida e pare de meter os chifres onde não é chamado._

E, talvez um pouquinho arrependido, acrescentou embaixo.

" _Eu te conto tudo em breve"._

De soslaio, Remus reparou que James não parecia satisfeito com a resposta, mas um olhar para o professor bastou para os bilhetinhos pararem.

Eles prepararam a poção com calma, apenas conversando vez ou outra para tirarem dúvidas sobre para que lado mexer e se deviam ou não colocar todas as asas de morcego de uma vez. Remus, que andava bastante distraído, agradeceu por Sírius parecer interessado em poções hoje, se não já teria errado alguma coisa.

\- Aqui, deixa eu fazer isso – o moreno se ofereceu para mexer quando algumas gotas de suor começaram a se formar na testa do lupino.

\- Está tudo bem, eu...

\- Deixa disso, me dá aqui.

Sem alternativa, Remus soltou o caldeirão e Sirius tomou seu lugar, esfregando-se ligeiramente em suas costas ao se espremer para passar. Remus, que temia e ansiava por um momento como esse, sentiu seu corpo esquentar em todos os pontos onde encostara em Sirius, repentinamente se sentindo febril.

Não foi até que Sirius estivesse – tristemente – a uma distância segura de si que Remus reparou que ele parecia se sentir febril de verdade. E o calor estava aumentando.

\- Padfoot, eu acho que não estou me sentindo muito bem.

Sirius o olhou, e seus olhos se arregalaram.

\- Moony, você está...

Mas Remus não ouviu, porque logo em seguida seu cérebro simplesmente desligou e ele apagou, levemente consciente dos braços que o seguraram.

Quando abriu os olhos de novo, estava escuro. Seu corpo todo parecia moído e recolado feio um hambúrguer e a cama sob si era dura e desconfortável. Estava na enfermaria.

\- Oi, bela adormecida.

\- Padfoot! Que susto, não vi você aí. Que horas são? Onde estão os outros? O que aconteceu?

\- Você foi enfeitiçado com alguma coisa que mexeu com seu cérebro e fez você começar a fazer muitas perguntas e muito rápido. Não, não, espera aí. Isso é um efeito colateral que não tinha aparecido antes, será que é melhor eu acordar a Madame Ponfrey?

Remus girou os olhos, o que lhe deu a impressão de que até suas pestanas doíam.

\- Anda lá, Sirius. Escolha uma das perguntas e me conte, para mim não importa a ordem.

\- Ok, chega pra lá.

\- Ei, o que está fazendo?

\- Me sentando aqui com você, não é óbvio?

\- Sírius, a cama é pequena...

\- Por isso você tem que chegar pra lá, meu traseiro está para fora. Vamos, vamos!

Com uma careta de dor, Remus se arrasou para o lado.

\- Tudo dói. O que aconteceu comigo?

\- Então você escolheu a primeira pergunta? Bem, ok. Rosier e Wilkes – não sei bem qual dos dois ainda, mas escreva o que estou dizendo, eu vou descobrir - tentou jogar uma azaração de aquecimento em mim, mas trocamos de lugar bem na hora, então acertou você. Ela poderia ter liquefeito seus órgãos, mas o professor Slughorn, por sorte, sabia um bom feitiço de congelamento que segurou os efeitos – o que infelizmente também causou esse efeito sanfona, pois congelou algumas coisas fora do lugar e agora Madame Ponfrey está colocando de volta.

\- Isso explica a dor – Moony gemeu. O cenho de Sírius se franziu.

\- Está muito ruim?

\- Um pouco – vendo o olhar de Sírius, se apressou a continuar. – Mas nada como uma boa noite de sono. Deixe para lá, sim, Padfoot? Eles provavelmente estavam se vingando da última vez que você aborreceu o grupo de Severus.

\- Mas você não teve nada a ver com isso. Eles, no mínimo, tinham que ter uma mira melhor.

\- Não é como se fosse sua culpa, Sirius.

Mas o olhar no rosto de Padfoot dizia que ele sentia exatamente isso.

\- Me desculpe, Moony. Devia tê-lo deixado mexer a poção sozinho.

\- Aí seria você aqui, cabeção.

Sírius abriu a boca e a fechou em seguida. Por alguma razão, Remus desconfiou que ele diria que isso seria melhor e estava com todos os argumentos para contrariá-lo, mas Sirius pareceu perceber que era uma discussão inútil e se calou.

\- Eu não vou discutir com você.

\- Agora isso é inteligente.

Os olhos do maroto brilharam no escuro da enfermaria. Em algum lugar lá fora o vento fustigava as árvores e um ruído característico chegou à boa audição de Lupin.

\- Está chovendo.

\- Yeah, de novo.

\- Hm. Que bom.

Remus adorava chuva. Fechou os olhos, sentindo-se um pouco mais cansado do que queria admitir.

A voz de Sirius veio de muito longe, suave, porém carregada de calor.

\- Descanse, Moony. Vou ficar aqui com você.

\- Madame Ponfrey vai... brigar com você.

\- Não se eu tiver uma super capa de invisibilidade que eu acidentalmente roubei de Prongs. Xii. Agora durma.

Remus sorriu, e enquanto sentia seus sentidos deixarem-no lentamente, seu corpo se aqueceu com o peso de um braço sobre ele e um carinho em seus cabelos, mas imaginou que já estivesse sonhando e permitiu-se mergulhar na inconsciência.

Remus passou boa parte do sábado na enfermaria, e quando saiu foi apenas para voltar ao dormitório e passar boas horas não fazendo nada. Seu corpo ainda parecia estranhamento lento, como se alguém o tivesse cozinhado em um dos grandes caldeirões de Slughorn e depois pendurado para secar. O que, pensando bem, foi praticamente o que aconteceu.

O resto do dia passou num borrão e ele logo se viu preparando-se para dormir outra vez. Era tudo o que ele parecia fazer nas últimas horas. Depois que todos se deitaram, ele se revirou na cama por uns quarenta minutos e desistiu.

Ele ouviu passos, e então seu dossel se abriu, revelando um descabelado Sirius Black.

\- Você está bem?

\- Eu... eu não consegui dormir.

Sirius bocejou e esfregou os olhos. Remus achou aquilo adorável.

\- Percebe-se. Sai pra lá.

De novo, o lobisomem foi empurrado para a extremidade da cama enquanto Sirius tomava seu lugar embaixo das cobertas. Chovia lá fora.

\- Você está com alguma dor, desconforto, problema ou trauma que queira compartilhar?

\- Não, Padfoot. Só não consegui dormir.

\- Ótimo, porque eu estou com sono. Vem aqui.

\- O quê?

\- Você vai perceber que meu apelido é extremamente condizente. Sou mais confortável que essas penas de ganso. Venha, você dormiu muito bem ontem.

\- Eu estava dopado – Remus girou os olhos, mas Sírius Black de braços abertos era tentador demais para que ele não aceitasse o convite. Deixou-se ir, deitando-se sobre o peito de Black e sendo agradavelmente preso em dois braços fortes.

\- Não menospreze o aconchego dos meus braços, Moony. Tem muita garota que adoraria estar no seu lugar agora.

\- Não sou uma garota – ele resmungou, fechando os olhos contra a sua vontade e aspirando o perfume inebriante de Sirius Black. Para sua surpresa, sentiu seu corpo cansado ceder e começar a assumir um estado letárgico. Ouviu, depois de certa hesitação, o outro dizer suavemente:

\- Que bom que não é, se não eu não estaria aqui agora, não é?

Dedos começaram a mexer em seu cabelo.

\- Hum, isso é bom.

\- Eu disse para você. Nada como uma dose de Sírius para você dormir melhor.

Remus estava para dizer que ele estava tendo muitas doses de Sirius ultimamente e que estava com medo de se intoxicar, mas preferiu se calar.

Antes de adormecer, sentiu Sirius rindo de alguma coisa que ele falou e Remus não entendeu, porque estava ocupado demais abrindo espaço para a inconsciência outra vez. A última coisa de que se lembrou foram lábios suaves em sua testa e um resmungo de boa noite.

Naquela noite, Remus dormiu muito bem.

O domingo veio e se foi com Sirius ainda em seu encalço. Parecia disposto a fazer tudo que pudesse para aliviar a consciência de ter sido, indiretamente, responsável pelo seu mal estar. À noite, ele já estava quase adormecido quando sentiu braços se fixarem ao seu redor e um corpo bastante familiar o aquecendo. Ele se lembrou que, um dia, havia expulsado Sírius Black de sua cama e se perguntou se agora devia fazer de novo. Estava tudo tão diferente, mas, mesmo assim, isso era o suficiente para essa permissão?

Cansado de conjeturas, ele empurrou a decisão para a lista de coisas a se fazer no futuro do fundo de seu cérebro, aconchegou-se melhor no abraço e adormeceu.

Era uma pena que a segunda-feira veio para estragar tudo.

O dia começou com Remus acordando sozinho e atrasado. Entre impropérios, trocou-se rapidamente e correu direto para a aula. Os amigos já estavam alocados em suas cadeiras, e ele teve que se sentar ao lado de Wormtail porque não havia lugares perto de Black. Não que ele estivesse decepcionado, é claro, nem com isso nem com o fato de Sirius nem parecer perceber sua presença, aos cochichos com Prongs.

\- Oi – cumprimentou Petter. – Do que eles estão falando?

Petter parecia mal-humorado.

\- Sobre alguma coisa que, pelo visto, não querem compartilhar conosco. – resmungou.

Remus tentou não se importar, afinal Prongs e Padfoot sempre foram mais próximos.

Mas piorou quando Sirius recebeu novo bilhete de Mafalda no horário de almoço. Ele não conseguia ver, dessa vez, mas Petter lhe fez o favor de ler em voz alta.

\- Humm... Então hoje você vai encontrá-la. Muito bem, Padfoot! Prongs, parece que Black é mais rápido que você, heim?

Prongs apenas girou os olhos, mas Sirius não respondeu. Parecia estranhamento ansioso. Remus sentiu o coração apertar ao pensar que tudo isso era para se encontrar com uma garota. Mexeu seu rosbife no prato, de repente sem apetite. Queria levantar da mesa e se esconder em algum canto, mas suspeitava que seria estranho demais. Ficou.

A aula da tarde foi ainda pior. Remus tentou melhorar as coisas. Ele garantiu o lugar ao lado de Black na aula de história da magia, o que fez James hesitar antes de se sentar duas cadeiras adiante. Ocupado demais retirando seu material da mochila, não percebeu a troca de olhares entre os dois.

Depois de alguns minutos constrangedores, pigarreou.

\- Hum, oi, Padfoot.

\- Oi, Moony. Dormiu bem?

\- Dormi sim. Obrigado. Você… está tudo bem mesmo?

\- Está sim. Por quê?

\- Você parece estranhamento interessado nessa capa de livro velho e não está olhando para mim.

Como se fosse um convite, Sirius o encarou. Remus prendeu o ar. Havia alguma coisa estranha naquele olhar. Alguma coisa contida, como uma represa prestes a desmoronar.

Mas tão rápido quanto veio, se foi, e Sirius desviou o olhar, sorrindo ligeiramente.

\- Você está paranoico, Moony.

Remus franziu as sobrancelhas, um pouco magoado, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, o professor Bins começou a aula.

Tudo estava estranhamento quieto. Alguma coisa quase palpável incomodava Sirius e Remus se perguntou se tinha a ver com ele. Será que estava forçando alguma barra? Será que... Merlin, será que dissera alguma coisa durante seu sono e agora Sirius estava com medo de ter sido mal compreendido?

Entre um pensamento e outro, sua perna esbarrou na perna de Sirius, e antes que pudesse se desculpar, o animago levantou a mão.

\- Professor, me desculpe. Eu preciso ir ao banheiro.

Houve um momento de confusão.

\- Sr. Black, a aula acabou de começar.

\- Sinto muito, senhor, mas não deviam servir tanta gordura de porco no almoço. Eu não acho que tenha me feito bem.

Alguns alunos deram risadinhas contidas.

\- Certamente o senhor é capaz de se controlar, não, Sr. Black?

\- De forma alguma! Eu preciso sair imediatamente. Acredite, o senhor não vai querer nenhum incidente aqui. Pergunte a James, uma vez que tive que segurar ele testemunhou o estrago que...

\- Ok, Sr. Black, é o suficiente. Vá de uma vez e já aproveite para passar na enfermaria. Não quero saber de nenhum incidente em minha sala de aula.

Rapidamente, Sirius recolheu suas coisas e saiu da sala, aos risos de todos os alunos. Remus assistiu a tudo estupefato. Mas o que diabos estava acontecendo?

Ele olhou para Prongs, que olhava fixamente para a frente. Ele não conseguiu ler sua expressão.

Sírius não voltou durante a aula e não apareceu no jantar. Quando Remus se recolheu, teve dificuldades para adormecer, lembrando que Sirius tinha um encontro marcado em algum momento. Será que ele teria coragem de aparecer em sua cama depois? Ele realmente esperava que não. Será que iria dormir sozinho, sem se importar se Remus ficara esperando-o ou não? Ele esperava que não também.

Ele não sabia o que esperava. Tudo o incomodava. A situação estava toda errada.

Ele se revirou por horas na cama, mas não ouviu Sirius chegando. Quando acordou, estava sozinho.

Remus decidiu começar sua terça-feira ignorando Sirius Black. Deprimido, ele evitou os amigos chegando tarde para o café, sentando-se com colegas de outras casas nas aulas e abdicando das demais refeições. Conseguiu roubar um pouco de comida da cozinha, mas não tinha os mesmos dons que Sirius para isso. Foi chateado e com fome que ele se viu indo dormir naquela noite.

Sentou-se na cama e esfregou o rosto. Estava fodido. Merda. O que ia fazer? Não podia ficar assim para sempre. Merda. Pense, Remus.

Foi nesse estado que o dossel de sua cama se abriu e ele se viu encarando a personificação de sua infelicidade.

Sírius estava parecendo ligeiramente feliz até dar uma boa olhada no amigo. Seu semblante mudou na mesma hora.

\- Remus, você está bem?

Remus não pôde evitar um riso amargo. É mole? Depois de tudo, o animago viria com conversa fiada? Remus estava cansado de joguinhos. Não era um bom dia.

\- Estou cansado, Sirius – disse, passando a mão por entre a franja e a jogando para trás. – Não é um bom dia.

Ele viu Sírius morder os lábios, hesitante, antes de sentar-se na beirada da cama. Remus retesou-se.

\- Sirius. – disse, entre dentes - Volte para a sua cama.

Sirius não se mexeu, mas parecia estranhamente pálido agora.

\- Remus… nós podemos conversar? Eu queria ter falado com você mais cedo, mas não te encontrei. Você está chateado comigo ou coisa assim? É por causa do feitiço?

\- Não é por causa da merda do feitiço, Padfoot. – ele esfregou os olhos, segurando a cabeça no processo. Era tortura demais.

\- Então, por que…

\- Merda, Padfoot! – ele explodiu. Não era fácil surpreender Sirius Black, mas ele suspeitava que tinha tido sucesso a julgar pelos olhos arregalados do animago. – Não é… eu não quero conversar. Volte para a sua cama.

Devido ao silêncio, ele ergueu os olhos. Sirius parecia lutar contra alguma coisa, a julgar pela expressão em seu rosto. Por fim, ele falou, e parecia tão despedaçado que Remus, em outra circunstância, teria voltado atrás, mas ele estava simplesmente tão cansado…

\- Você está me expulsando? De novo? Mesmo eu… Mesmo fazendo diferente?

Remus levou uns instantes para responder, e quando fez, algo que já estava quebrado dentro dele pareceu estilhaçar e perfurar cada órgão de seu peito.

\- Estou, Padfoot. Vá, por favor.

Ele não teve coragem de ver o amigo se retirando, só viu, de relance, os movimentos lentos e arrastados. Quando foi deixado sozinho, ele se jogou nos lençóis e se agarrou ao travesseiro, deixando que finalmente suas lágrimas caíssem. Ele se sentia péssimo. Pela sua dor, pela de Sirius. O que eles tinham feito com a amizade deles? O que seria dele sem Sirius Black? O que seria do lobo dentro dele sem Padfoot?

Paralisado pela dor, ele passou a noite em claro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Título: Pedra da Lua**

 **Classificação:** M

 **Shipper: Remus Lupin / Sírius Black**

 **Aviso:** Harry Potter não me pertence, é tudo da Jk. Eu não ganho nada com essa fic. Só um sorriso feliz a cada review, então ajude-me a encontrar a felicidade!

 **Aviso 2:** Palavrões, sexo, homossexualismo. Igualzinho é na vida real. Conforme-se.

 **Padfoot**

Sirius Black nunca diria que sua vida era fácil, mas ele tinha seus amigos, que eram tudo para ele, então estava bom. Desde o começo, quando os conhecera, sabia que sua vida passara a fazer sentido. Especialmente aquele garoto dos cabelos dourados que Sirius tinha vontade de pegar no colo e proteger com sua vida.

Com 13 anos, Sirius Black percebeu que seus sentimentos não eram tão inocentes assim. Frequentemente se pegava encarando Remus se trocar, e desviava os olhos, constrangido. Percebeu que tinha alguma coisa diferente em si. Seus amigos olhavam as garotas, Sirius olhava Remus.

Ele sabia que a situação era delicada. Sirius não era tão bobo assim quanto as pessoas pareciam insinuar. Ele sabia que seus sentimentos eram arriscados e tomou a decisão mais sábia que qualquer pessoa poderia tomar: ele empurrou todos esses sentimentos para o fundo de sua mente e passou a negar a existência deles.

Mas suas refreadas tão sufocantes encontraram seu ápice quando, dois anos depois, em uma conversa inocente no salão comunal, razoavelmente alcoolizado, Remus comentou que flagrou dois colegas lufanos se beijando no corredor, e que a coisa parecia definitivamente quente. Isso despertou a curiosidade de Sirius, que não parou com as interrogações até que Remus assumisse que a ideia lhe parecia estranhamente atraente. Sua mão tomou vida própria, indo parar na coxa do lobisomem, que corou, mas não se afastou, e Sirius se viu louco. Em instantes, se viu sussurrando experiências inexistentes até convencer o amigo de que eles podiam tirar suas dúvidas juntos. Que ninguém precisaria saber, que isso não prejudicaria a amizade deles.

Remus estava vulnerável demais com toda aquela narrativa erótica e a mão em sua coxa para recusar, e alguém da Santa Távola Redonda gostava mesmo dele, porque milagrosamente e encantadoramente, Remus aceitou o convite insano. Sinos tilintaram na cabeça de Sirius Black, que, enquanto subia as escadas do dormitório alguns minutos após o licantropo – não podiam dar na cara – só conseguia pensar que não podia estragar tudo.

Sirius sabia, pela experiência que havia tido com sua mãe, que não era uma pessoa muito fácil de ser amada. Precisava ir com cuidado. Não podia assustar o castanho. Precisava ir devagar. Não podia estragar tudo, não podia estragar tudo.

Ele se esgueirou para a cama de Remus, que parecia nervoso. As bochechas vermelhas, como se não acreditasse muito no que estava prestes a fazer. Murmurou alguns feitiços de proteção e sorriu. "Não posso estragar tudo". Tentou mostrar-se confiante. "Não posso estragar tudo".

\- Isso é loucura, Padfoot, tem certeza de que...

\- Xii. Você não quer experimentar? – tentativamente, com o coração aos pulos, ele circulou os botões da camisa de Remus. – Você não estava com vontade? – ele desceu os olhos, encarando o corpo do lobisomem, e mordeu os lábios, tentando fazer seus dedos pararem de tremer. Abriu um botão, e depois outro. – Você não está excitado?

Remus jogara a cabeça para trás, incapaz de se mover.

\- Eu estou…

\- Então, relaxe, Moony, e aproveite. – ele sussurrou. Quando abriu o último botão, acariciou o outro com as pontas dos dedos em veneração, encantado. Era melhor do que todos os seus sonhos. Estava mesmo acontecendo?

\- Moony… - ele gemeu, e graças a algum outro santo que ela aprenderia a nomear depois, Remus saiu de seu estado paralisado e começou a retribuir os gestos do animago. Eles se tocaram tentativamente e com suavidade. Ajeitaram-se, sentados na cama, os joelhos se encostando. Arrepios foram causados, suspiros entrecortados.

Dedos apareceram no fecho de sua calça. Sirius quase terminou tudo naquele momento. Teve vontade de pular no lupino e sugar aqueles lábios vermelhos até que o ar faltasse em seus pulmões. Mas tinha que ir devagar.

"Não posso estragar tudo".

Ele imitou os gestos do outro, até que se libertaram de suas roupas apenas o suficiente para se tocarem, se conhecerem. Sirius percebia agora o quanto o argumento "tirar as dúvidas" era ridículo. Não havia dúvidas ali, enquanto, tentativamente, Sirius tocava o outro garoto da maneira que fazia consigo mesmo, e recebia as mesmas carícias, ambos no limite do desejo e com a certeza de que, definitivamente, era o que queriam. Não houve nenhum outro movimento, ninguém se mexia além disso, além dos movimentos ritmados das mãos e das contrações de seus corpos. Sirius não tivera os olhos de Remus. Ele era tão lindo. Tão sexy, tão malditamente bom que…

O aviso veio no tom desesperado.

\- Sirius… não para, por favor.

Sirius terminou antes, a declaração sendo demais para seu pobre estado seduzido. Mas ele não parou de mover as mãos nem por um instante, e Remus veio logo em seguida.

Eles ficaram assim, recuperando o ar, por longos segundos, até Sirius sorrir e tentar aliviar o clima antes que tudo ficasse estranho demais para lidarem, dois garotos bêbados, um confuso, outro apaixonado.

\- Foi bom pra você, Moony?

O outro riu, confortável.

\- Acho que vou voltar para minha cama.

\- Hum... Hum-hum.

\- Você não está dormindo, está?

\- Hum...

Sirius girou os olhos, ajeitando a ambos em suas roupas e deitando o amigo na cama.

\- Boa noite, Moony.

Não houve resposta.

Sirius temia que o dia seguinte fosse estranho, mas Remus lhe sorriu no café da manhã, cúmplice, e seu coração desapertou. Não conseguiu prestar atenção em mais nada durante o dia. Estava radiante, nervoso, confuso com a proporção daquilo que sentia.

Esperou até todos estarem dormindo e entrou sorrateiramente na cama de Lupin, que se mexeu na cama quando ele entrou embaixo dos lençóis.

\- Sirius…? – chamou.

\- Estou aqui. – Sirius respondeu, abraçando a cintura do lobisomen e colando-se às suas costas.

Remus riu.

\- É claro que está. Eu já estava dormindo, sabia?

\- Hum... – Sirius acariciou a barriga do outro, esfregando o nariz em seu ombro e sentindo seu cheiro. – Se você quiser eu posso voltar para minha cama e te deixar dormir.

Remus fingiu pensar. No fundo, Sirius tinha um certo receio, mas resolveu jogar para o fundo de sua mente também e enroscou os dedos no laço do pijama do outro.

Remus gemeu.

\- Quem precisa dormir? Fique, Sirius.

Sirius sorriu, tentativamente enfiando as pontas dos dedos para dentro do cós do pijama.

\- Está tudo bem para você? Você sabe, fazer isso, sóbrio…

\- Uhum – Remus respondeu, e Sirius abaixou sua calça para dar espaço a sua mão. Remus gemeu contidamente, antes de continuar. Era impressionante o quanto eles conseguiam ficar excitados quase sem nenhum toque – Acho que melhor… Você sabe, mais consciente. Você vai… Hum, vai me deixar retribuir? - Ele tentou se virar, mas o Sirius o segurou.

\- Depois – rosnou. – Quero você assim.

Remus soltou outro daqueles gemidos contidos, e Sirius achou o som fascinante. Ele se moveu, esfregando-se no corpo do garoto em seus braços, e ouviu outro daquele som, menos contido dessa vez. Sirius rosnou ao mesmo tempo que Remus tapou a própria boca, envergonhado.

\- Não – Sirius reclamou, aumentando o ritmo de sua mão. – Me deixa te ouvir. É tão gostoso, Moony.

Ele continuou se esfregando no mesmo ritmo de sua mão. Ainda estava vestido, mas não fazia diferença. Ele não queria parar.

\- Sirius, se não parar eu vou…

Sirius gemeu. Todas as vezes que Remus ameaçava gozar, era como se algo se abrisse dentro dele e ele não conseguisse mais se segurar. Controlou-se o suficiente para fazer com que fosse perfeito para Remus, então, com um último empurrão, ele se permitiu libertar, mordendo o ombro vestido a sua frente para não gritar, apertando os olhos, tentado acalmar o ritmo de seu coração.

\- Uau, isso foi rápido – ele disse depois de um tempo. Remus se virou de frente, um sorriso relaxado em seus lábios.

\- Foi ótimo. Você me prometeu que deixaria retribuir.

Sirius sorriu, o cansaço o fazendo fechar os olhos. Ele segurou a cintura de Moony, agora há uma certa distância que não o agradava, mas ele não fez nenhum movimento para trazê-lo para perto. Estranhamente, também não conseguiu acaricia-lo. Agora que estavam satisfeitos, teve medo do gesto e como Remus o interpretaria. Satisfez-se em manter a mão ali.

\- Você pode retribuir amanhã.

\- Hum… Vai ter amanhã?

Mas Sirius não conseguiu responder, pois caiu no sono antes que pudesse pular de cama.

Isso se repetiu ainda por mais algumas noites. Sirius estava começando a pegar o jeito. Ele só tinha que se controlar para ser o mesmo Sirius Black de antes durante o dia, para não forçar muito a barra e pular em cima do lobisomem durante a noite, que tudo ficaria bem. Moony continuava a parecer entusiasmado com os toques, embora Sirius não o deixasse pensar muito. Ele tinha medo que o castanho percebesse que de alguma maneira não queria aquilo, então ele não o deixava pensar. Ele já chegava em sua cama o tocando. Eles se aqueciam, gozavam, e dormiam. Sirius estava satisfeito com isso. Quer dizer, ele bem que queria mais, mas não sabia que mais era esse e quão longe podia ir sem ferrar com tudo, então assim estava mais que bom.

Até que Remus, é claro, mudasse a história e mostrasse que ele finalmente estragou tudo e que não era mais o suficiente. Só que Sirius não sabia mais o que dar. Ele tentou dar prazer a Moony, fazer o que ele podia para agradá-lo, e não foi o suficiente. O que podia fazer agora?

Bem, quando acordou no dia seguinte, Sirius havia decidido agradar a Remus de outras maneiras. Alguns anos obsessivo pelo lupino o faziam saber de cor e salteado todas as preferências. Ele sabia que estava até exagerando um pouco, mas não podia evitar. Precisava chamar a atenção de Remus de outra maneira.

A garota, Mafalda. Ela era um perigo. Sirius percebeu a forma que ela olhava seu Remus de uma maneira… Bom, Sirius sabia das preferências do lobisomem, mas mesmo assim era arriscado demais. E se ele gostasse de garotas também? Mafalda Collins era irritantemente uma versão feminina de tudo que Remus era. Era o par perfeito.

Era por isso que ele tinha que mantê-los separados, não importasse o quê. Ele entendia que estava exagerando, pois a moça parecia genuinamente inocente nessa história toda. Mas mesmo assim, era arriscado.

Ele demonstrou interesse pela moça, descobrindo algumas coisas sobre ela para que pudesse usar no futuro. Mas ela era monótona e agradável. Sirius não pôde se impedir de criar uma certa afeição por ela. Seria possível que nessa confusão toda tivesse feito uma nova amiga?

E então, veio a azaração. Sirius nunca pensou que poderia sentir tanto medo em sua vida. Quando olhou para Remus e o viu naquele estado, literalmente derretendo e caindo mole em seus braços, seu mundo pareceu cair. O que ele faria sem Remus? O que ele faria sem seu Moony?

Levou várias horas para que conseguisse se acalmar. Prongs desconfiou, é claro, mas não disse nada. Madame Ponfrey teve que medicá-lo com uma poção para os nervos, o que, é claro também, ele não contou para Remus. Tudo estava bem. Ele estava acordado. Estava bem.

Naquele dia, Sirius não resistiu. Ele precisava sentir o garoto perto de si. Imaginando que pedir um abraço era o cúmulo da exposição, Sirius deu seu jeito. Ele passou boa parte da noite com os olhos fixos no lobisomem. Precisava se certificar de que ele não fosse sair correndo. De que ele não ia abandoná-lo.

Sirius não pregou os olhos.

No sábado de manhã saiu cedo. Precisava conversar com alguém. Encontrou com a sorridente Mafalda por acaso, pediu desculpas por não poder encontra-la ontem, mas ela entendeu. Olhou para aqueles grandes olhos verdes dela e pensou em como abordar o assunto sutilmente.

\- Mafalda, se você fosse gay e descobrisse ter sentimentos por seu melhor amigo, mas soubesse que ele não quer ficar com você, o que você faria?

Ok, talvez não tão sutilmente assim. A garota arregalou os olhos, mas passado o choque, foi uma boa amiga. Sirius se sentiu ainda mais gay agora que tinha uma amiga para falar sobre garotos, mas não se importou realmente.

Naquela noite ele dormiu com Moony novamente, e no dia seguinte de novo. Ele percebeu com certa apreensão e um sufocamento em seu peito que não fazia ideia de quão tristes seriam suas noites sem o garoto ao seu lado outra vez. Ele se percebeu ainda mais colado no outro durante todo o dia, e a noite, enquanto abraçava Remus, Sirius teve um momento de crise.

O que diabos ele estava fazendo? Não, sério. O que ele estava fazendo com ele, com Remus? A quem ele queria enganar dizendo que estava bem, que aceitava o que tinha com o rapaz? Ele passara muito tempo esperando para que algo acontecesse, e agora, simplesmente, ele fingia que estava tudo bem tê-lo em seus braços assim, sem poder acaricia-lo, chama-lo de seu, acordá-lo com beijos...?

Oh, meu Deus. Sirius encarou o rosto adormecido e os lábios perfeitos e rosados abertos. Ele queria beijá-lo. Ele queria muito. Ele podia fazer isso agora?

Preocupado que Remus acordasse a qualquer momento por conta de sua inquietação, Sirius tentou se acalmar, mas não conseguiu.

Ele dormiu muito mal aquela noite.

Acordou terrivelmente cedo, desesperado, e acordou Prongs.

\- O que é, Padfoot?

\- Acorde, Prongs. Eu preciso falar com você.

\- Porra, Sirius. Que horas são?

\- Não faço ideia e não me importo. Pode vir comigo? Por favor, é importantíssimo.

James ainda levou algum tempo para perceber que era realmente sério e se deixar convencer a sair da cama. Eles se trocaram, mas Sirius não abriu a boca enquanto não estivessem bem distantes de todo o resto do castelo, próximo ao lago.

\- Desembuxa, Padfoot, pelas bolas de Merlin, o que há com você?

Sirius puxou os cabelos. Se estivesse aparentando tanta loucura quanto o que sentia agora, James estava perdido.

\- Tão fodido, Prongs, eu tô fodido.

\- Ok, Padfoot, você está começando a me assustar.

\- Eu não sei o que fazer, Prongs, juro.

\- Ok. Que tal começar do começo e me contar por que me acordou duas horas antes do sinal e por que parece a ponto de arrancar os próprios cabelos. Aliás, pare com isso, está doendo em mim.

Sirius contorceu-se de dor. Ele tinha vontade de se afogar no lago.

\- Eu estraguei tudo, Prongs. Achei que podia ter uma chance de fazer certo, mas eu estraguei, eu sempre estrago tudo.

James Potter parecia considerar entre enfeitiça-lo ou gritar por Ponfrey.

\- Sírius Black, acalme-se. Sirius! – Ele segurou seus ombros, tentando atrair seu olhar. – Respira fundo. Agora me diga. O que aconteceu? Eu preciso chamar alguém? O diretor? Um auror? Ponfrey?

Sirius suspirou, tentando se controlar.

\- Eu estraguei tudo.

\- Você já disse isso, mas o que você acha que estragou, Padfoot?

\- Moony – Sirius lamuriou.

James arregalou os olhos.

\- Moony, o que tem ele? O que você fez?

\- Eu… Você não quer se sentar, Prongs?

\- Padfoot!

\- Ok! Eu – Sirius suspirou. – Eu estou incontrolável e fodidamente apaixonado por ele, Prongs.

Levou alguns segundos para que James percebesse que não era uma brincadeira.

\- Você… ah, meu…

Ele decidiu se sentar.

\- Desde quando, Sirius?

Sirius bufou.

\- Desde sempre, é claro, mas foi só agora que eu decidi fazer alguma coisa e estragar tudo. Não que eu tenha decidido estragar tudo, mas simplesmente aconteceu.

\- Merda – James suspirou. – Você… Você se declarou para ele ou coisas assim?

Sirius tinha certeza que seus olhos iam estourar pelo jeito com que ele os arregalava.

\- Francamente, Prongs, você tá maluco? Claro que não! Ia ser bastante estranho, você não acha?

\- Ok, ok! Então o que diabos você fez?

\- Eu… nós… Nós fizemos sexo.

Um misto de incredulidade, confusão e repugnância passaram por James Poter naquele momento.

\- Agora _se declarar_ seria estranho? Porra, Padfoot!

Ele respirou fundo, tentando se controlar. Sirius ficou calado.

\- Tá legal, me conte exatamente o que aconteceu. Sem muitos detalhes, por favor.

Sírius rapidamente resumiu os últimos dias.

\- E agora, que ele parece estar começando a confiar em mim de novo, eu… Eu não vou conseguir, Prongs. Ficar ao lado dele… Eu tô tão fodido, Prongs!

James, que ainda tentava se recuperar do choque da notícia, levantou e deu umas palmadinhas nas costas do amigo.

\- Ora, vamos, Padfoot. Podia ser pior. Você podia, sei lá, ter se apaixonado por Snivelus.

Sirius o encarou de boca aberta, escandalizado.

\- Ok! Era uma brincadeira, Padfoot, acalme-se. Olha, eu não sei o que te dizer. Isso é novo para mim também. Nós vamos pensar em alguma coisa, tudo bem? Até lá, segure esse seu rabo pulguento e tente agir normalmente.

\- Agir normalmente? Você diz… sentar ao lado de Moony, tocar nele e sorrir e fingir que eu não estou morrendo, Prongs? Como? Não! Eu vou ficar a semana inteira na minha cama ou me afundar no lago.

James girou os olhos, passando um braço pelos ombros do amigo e o fazendo andar.

\- Não seja exagerado, Padfoot. Nós vamos tomar café da manhã e vamos para aula, e vamos sim fingir que nada está acontecendo para não levantarmos suspeitas, ok? Você consegue. Você fez isso por dois anos.

\- Era diferente – Sirius resmungou, mas deixou-se guiar. – Eu não sabia ainda como era tê-lo para mim e eu tive, e agora não tenho mais, e tá tudo tão malditamente errado comigo, Prongs.

James não tinha resposta para isso, limitando-se a dar uns tapinhas nas costas do amigo.

\- Você precisa de café. Vamos arrumar algum.

Sirius conseguiu se acalmar um pouco no café da manhã, mas quando a aula começou e Remus entrou pela porta, ele tinha certeza que entraria em pânico novamente. James tentou acalmá-lo com uma ideia descabida que envolvia Sirius se declarando romanticamente dando-lhe algum presente que representasse seu amor.

Sirius achou aquela ideia absurda, mas ao cainho do almoço, ele se lembrou de uma coisa que começou a lhe dar esperanças. Ao chegar lá, rascunhou rapidamente um bilhete para Mafalda, não se importando com a zombaria de Petter.

Mas a aula de história da Magia foi um fracasso. Remus escolheu sentar-se bem ao seu lado, e Sirius tinha certeza de que piraria em breve. Lançou um olhar de súplica a James, mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer. Remus tentou puxar assunto e ele tentou corresponder, fingindo que estava tudo bem. Nada tinha mudado. Ele não estava louca e malditamente apaixonado pelo amigo. Não, estava tudo bem.

Seu autocontrole foi para às traças quando Remus encostou sua perna na dele. Era demais para um pobre apaixonado. O showzinho foi para conseguir sair da sala e se ver por horas encarando as profundezas do lago, se perguntando se teria coragem de se jogar. Sirius Black era mesmo muito fodido.

Na hora marcada, Mafalda Collins o encontrou ali.

\- Hey, Sirius. Tudo bem?

\- Eu estou bem. Por quê? Ai, meu Deus, está tão óbvio assim? Ou você está usando aquela sua... coisa.

\- Ah… Na verdade era, você sabe, uma pergunta retórico de interação social, mas… pelo visto você não está bem, né.

Ela sentou-se ao seu lado, no tronco de uma árvore.

\- O que está acontecendo, Sírius?

Ele pensou um pouco, mas, por fim, respondeu:

\- No ano passado você ganhou um prêmio em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas por dominar a técnica de percepção do ambiente e leitura de expressão.

Não era pergunta, mesmo assim Mafalda respondeu.

\- Bem, sim. O que torna tudo muito útil na hora de identificar possíveis ameaças.

\- E você também criou um feitiço de leitura de emoções, não?

\- Eu não criei exatamente, eu encontrei o feitiço em um livro antigo do meu pai, você sabe que ele é auror, né? Mas, ok, talvez eu o tenha melhorado um pouquinho.

Sirius se ajeitou no lugar, virando-se de frente para a amiga e a olhando profundamente nos grandes olhos verdes.

\- Eu tive uma ideia que pode resolver minha situação com Remus, mas vou precisar muito de sua ajuda.

Mafalda piscou.

\- Sou toda ouvidos, Sirius.

Muito tarde naquela noite, Sirius voltou para o dormitório cansado, porém satisfeito. Faltavam alguns ajustes, mas ele tinha certeza que daria certo.

Esfregou as mãos uma contra a outra e lutou para andar em direção à sua cama, não à de Remus. Só mais um pouco, ele pensou. Se tudo desse certo, ele poderia voltar para aquela cama todos os dias.


End file.
